Still Waiting
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Jika aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu di dalam mimpiku, maka aku akan tidur untuk selama-lamanya agar aku bisa terus bersamamu. Sekuel FF Waiting. Kyumin couple


Title : STILL WAITING

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot - Sekuel Waiting

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Jika aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu di dalam mimpiku, maka aku akan tidur untuk selama-lamanya agar aku bisa terus bersamamu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin POV<strong>

Kupandangi tubuhku yang sudah tak bernyawa. Aku sudah meninggalkan dunia, meninggalkan semua penderitaanku. Appa, eomma, Sungjin, hyung, dan dongsaeng-ku, serta E.L.F juga kutinggalkan. Tapi aku tetap membawa perasaan cinta-ku dan penantianku. Aku masih menunggu Kyuhyun.

Aku tau aku pabbo karena aku masih menunggunya meskipun ia sudah membuatku kecewa, sangat kecewa. Aku tidak bisa marah dan membencinya. Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Hanya satu hal yang aku tau, aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan akan selalu mencintainya. Kebahagiannya adalah kebahagianku.

Di sekeliling tubuhku ada appa, eomma, Sungjin, dan semua member Super Junior yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku. Semua menangis, menangisi kepergianku. Eomma menangis dipelukan appa. Leeteuk hyung menangis dipelukan Kang-in hyung. Heechul hyung menangis dipelukan Hankyung hyung dan sesekali memukul Hankyung hyung. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menangis sambil berpelukan. Shindong hyung menangis sambil makan keripik. Siwon memeluk Kibum yang menangis dan mengelus punggung Kibum lembut. Zhou Mi hyung mengelus kepala Henry yang menangis. Dan terakhir, Kyuhyun menangis dan memeluk tubuhku yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Aku melayang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Kutepuk pundaknya, namun tanganku hanya menembus tubuhnya.

"Kyu…" panggilku.

Tak ada tanggapan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar suaraku. Sekarang kami tinggal di dunia yang berbeda.

"Minnie" bisik Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pipiku yang bersimbah darah.

Kini tubuh Kyuhyun sudah bersimbah darah, darahku. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun yang mengelus pipiku, tangan Zhou Mi hyung. Zhou Mi hyung menarik Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Hatiku sakit saat melihat hal itu. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir.

"Kyu, jangan menangis" bisik Zhou Mi hyung di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin menangis dipelukan namja yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Bukan aku. Aku hanyalah masa lalu bagi Kyuhyun. Kini, Kyuhyun bukan lagi milikku. Dan baru kusadari, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjadi milikku.

Aku berlalu dari tempat itu, mencari ketenangan. Aku melayang tanpa tunjuan hingga aku tiba di suatu tempat yang sangat indah. Tempat itu seperti padang bunga, padang bunga yang sangat indah. Mawar, melati, tulip, dan berbagai jenis bunga lainnya menghiasi tempat itu.

Kuarahkan tubuhku ke tempat itu dan berdiri diantara bunga-bunga itu. Hmm… Aku bisa mencium harumnya bunga-bunga ada di sini. Aku mulai berlari menyusuri padang bunga itu, melupakan semua sakit dan perih yang baru saja aku rasakan.

Tanpa terasa, matahari mulai terbenam. Aku segera berlalu dari tempat itu dan kembali ke dorm. Setiba di dorm, appa, eomma, dan Sungjin sudah tidak ada. Dan yang lain sudah jatuh terlelap. Mereka pasti lelah.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku. Menembus pintu yang menghalangi langkahku.

Tubuhku masih berada di atas ranjang dan masih bersimbah darah. Di ranjang Kyuhyun, tampak Zhou Mi hyung yang terlelap. Di mana Kyu?

Aku berjalan mencari di Kyuhyun di seluruh dorm, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku segera terbang ke langit dan mencari Kyuhyun. Aku segera turun saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Ia sedang duduk di pasir, di pantai yang pernah kami datangi.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kyu" ucapku sambil mengelus pipinya.

Tentu saja tanganku menembus tubuhnya.

"Minnie" bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah langit. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padaku tentang penyakitmu" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kusadari Kyuhyun mulai menangis, menangis untukku. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihatnya menangis hari ini.

"Kenapa kau menyiksa tubuhmu demi aku? Aku, namja pabbo yang telah menyakitimu. Aku yang selalu membuatmu menangis. Aku yang telah meninggalkanmu sendirian" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"ARGHH!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau tau jawabannya. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku sangat mencintaimu" bisikku.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai. Aku berjalan di sebelahnya, menemaninya menyusuri tepi pantai. Kami berjalan menyusuri pantai seperti 2 tahun lalu, tapi kali ini ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

* * *

><p>Aku duduk di ranjangku dan memandang wajahku yang bersimbah darah. Apakah aku salah karena telah meninggalkan mereka semua?<p>

Kupejamkan mataku, sekelebat ingatan masuk ke otakku. Super Junior. Tidak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun berada di Super Junior bersama hyung dan dongsaeng-ku. Selama bertahun-tahun sudah banyak yang kita lewati bersama baik suka maupun duka.

E.L.F, Ever Lasting Friends. Fans kami yang selalu mendukung kami apa pun yang terjadi. Yang selalu memberi kami kekuatan. Tanpa mereka, kami bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Yesung hyung, Kang-in hyung, Shindong hyung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Henry, dan Zhou Mi. Semua member Super Junior yang telah menghabiskan waktu bersamaku.

Aku kembali menangis. Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan kalian semua. Aku menyayangi kalian semua.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun POV<strong>

Sudah seminggu semenjak Sungmin hyung meninggalkan kami semua. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin melihat senyum dan tawanya lagi. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang kesal setiap aku menggoda dan menjahilinya. Tapi wajah sedih-lah yang terakhir kali kulihat tersirat di wajahnya.

Saat itu aku sangat ingin memeluknya, tapi Zhou Mi hyung melarangku. Kini, aku menyesali perbuatanku yang menolak permintaan terakhirnya. Seandainya aku memeluknya. Seandainya aku tidak pergi ke Jepang bersama Zhou Mi hyung, Sungmin hyung tidak mungkin meninggalkan kami sekarang. Sungmin hyung pasti masih bersama kami.

Aku menangis, hal yang sangat jarang kulakukan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis atas kepergian Sungmin hyung, My Minnie. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan di pundakku.

Kubalikkan tubuhku, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa hanya perasaanku?

Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sebuah tangan. Kali ini tangan itu mengelus pipiku, seakan hendak menghapus air mata-ku.

"Minnie" bisikku.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Minnie" panggilku, kali ini cukup keras.

Masih tidak ada tanggapan. Aku mulai naik darah.

"Minnie! Jika kau ada di sini, tunjukan dirimu!" seruku.

CEKLEK!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Leeteuk hyung memandangku khawatir. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk hyung lembut.

Kugelengkan kepalaku, menandakan aku baik-baik saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" tanya Leeteuk hyung lagi.

"Tadi aku merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku dan mengelus pipiku. Aku yakin itu pasti Sungmin hyung. Ia ada di sini" jawabku panjang lebar.

Leeteuk hyung hanya memandangku sedih dan mengelus punggungku lembut.

"Kyu, Sungmin sudah meninggal" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung tidak percaya padaku?" tanyaku.

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Hyung hanya mengingatkan"

"Aku tau kalau Sungmin hyung sudah meninggal, tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau Sungmin hyung ada di sini" seruku marah.

Setelah itu, Leeteuk hyung berjalan keluar kamar dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Tak beberapa lama, Zhou Mi hyung masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Kyu" panggil Zhou Mi hyung.

Kutepis tangan Zhou Mi hyung yang berusaha memelukku.

"Apa?" tanyaku kasar.

Kemarahanku masih tersisa.

"Sebaiknya kau jalan-jalan. Tidak baik mengunci diri seharian di kamar. Meskipun kau memandang ranjangnya terus menerus, Sungmin tidak akan muncul tiba-tiba. Ia sudah meninggal. Lebih baik kau mengenangnya. Jangan menghukum dirimu sendiri" ucap Zhou Mi hyung sabar.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan memandang marah namja itu.

"AKU TAU SUNGMIN HYUNG SUDAH MENINGGAL! TIDAK PERLU MENGULANGNYA BERKALI-KALI!" teriakku.

Aku menangis.

PLAKK!

Zhou Mi hyung menamparku. Kupegang pipiku. Perih.

"Jika kau sudah tau, untuk apa kau mengunci dirimu di kamar selama berhari-hari?" seru Zhou Mi hyung marah.

"Lebih baik aku keluar" ujar Zhou Mi dan berjalan keluar.

Aku kembali duduk di ranjangku. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sebuah tangan. Tangan itu mengelus pipiku lembut.

Kututup mataku, menikmati sentuhan itu. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai tertidur.

* * *

><p>"Kyu" seru seseorang.<p>

Kubalikkan tubuhku. Seorang namja berlari menghampiriku.

"Minnie?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ketika namja itu kini sudah berdiri di depanku. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba namja itu memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Kyu, joengmal bogoshippo" ucap Sungmin hyung.

Kubalas pelukan Sungmin hyung.

"Nado, Minnie. Nado bogoshippo" bisikku.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin hyung melepas pelukkannya dariku dan mengelus pipiku. Ah! Tangannya sama seperti tangan yang mengelus pipiku.

"Kyu, kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu? Aku tidak ingin kau menyiksa dirimu" ucap Sungmin hyung lembut.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu hyung. Kenapa kau menyiksa tubuhmu dengan menungguku? Bukankah kau tau aku ada di Jepang? Kenapa kau masih menungguku?" tanyaku.

Sungmin hyung berhenti mengelus pipiku dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"K-karena aku bodoh dan egois. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri dengan percaya bahwa kau akan kembali melihatku. Aku egois karena tidak bisa menerima kalau kau tidak pernah menjadi milikku" jelas Sungmin hyung.

Kupeluk namja itu dan kuelus rambutnya lembut. Ia hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Pabbo! Aku selalu melihatmu. Kau milikku, Minnie" ujarku.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Zhou Mi?" tanya Sungmin hyung.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku sudah kembali ke alam sadar.

* * *

><p>"Kui Xian" panggil seseorang.<p>

Kubuka mataku dan kukerjap-kerjapkan, beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang ada. Kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pipiku, tapi ini bukan tangan Sungmin hyung.

"Kui Xian" panggil Zhou Mi hyung.

Kutepi tangannya dan gulingkan badanku memunggunggi Zhou Mi hyung.

"Apa?" tanyaku sinis.

"A-aku ingin minta maaf karena aku sudah menamparmu. Dui Bu Qi" ujar Zhou Mi hyung lembut.

Aku masih memunggunggi Zhou Mi hyung. Enak saja ia minta maaf setelah ia membentak dan menamparku.

"Kui Xian" panggil Zhou Mi hyung sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

Karena tidak kuberi tanggapan, akhirnya Zhou Mi hyung menyerah dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Sebelum pergi, Zhou Mi hyung sempat meminta maaf dan mencium pipiku.

Sepeninggalan Zhou Mi hyung, aku bangun dari ranjangku dan berjalan ke ranjang Sungmin hyung. Kurebahkan badanku di ranjang Sungmin hyung dan kuhirup bau tubuhnya yang masih tertinggal disana. Aku sangat merindukan sosoknya yang ceria, manis, dan menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintai Sungmin hyung. Ya, namja manis yang selalu menemaniku dan menghiburku. Mantan kekasihku yang selalu di sisiku meski aku telah menyakiti dan mengecewakannya. Minnie.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa hangat, seperti ada yang memelukku.

"Minnie" panggilku.

"Jeongmal mianhae. Saranghaeyo" ucapku.

Setelah itu aku tertidur kembali, tapi kali ini aku tidak bermimpi.

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku.<p>

"Hyung" panggil suara itu.

Kubuka mataku. Seorang namja duduk di atasku.

"Ya! Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku sebal.

"Jam 5 pagi"

"Urgh! Kenapa membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini, Mochi? Dan bangun dari badanku, kau berat tau" ujarku.

Henry segera turun dari badanku dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hyung, aku mau cerita" ujar Henry.

Kududukan badanku dan duduk di sebelah Henry.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kau suka cerita padaku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sejak Sungmin hyung meninggal" jawab Henry polos.

"Hyung, aku jatuh cinta" lanjut Henry.

"Mwo?" balasku kaget.

Kupandangi Henry yang sedang menundukkan kepala.

"Aku jatuh cinta, tapi pada seorang namja. A-aku…" jujur Henry.

"A-a-aku suka pada Z-zhou Mi hyung" lanjutnya.

Tubuhku kaku. Aku tidak menyangka Henry akan mengatakannya padaku. Apakah ia tidak tau kalau Zhou Mi hyung pacarku?

"Hyung?" tanya Henry sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ne?" aku tersentak kaget.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Henry khawatir.

Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Gwenchana. Apa kau ingin aku membantumu?"

Muka Henry memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk sedikit. Kutepuk bahunya.

"Kau dekati saja dia. Dia pasti akan menerimamu. Kau kan manis, Henry" godaku.

Setelah itu, Henry keluar dari kamarku. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, aku kembali merasa sebuah tangan di pipiku.

"Minnie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku.

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu semenjak pengakuan Henry padaku. Aku terus mendekatkan mereka berdua.<p>

"Kui Xian" panggil Zhou Mi hyung.

Kubalik tubuhku dan kulihat Zhou Mi hyung sedang berlari ke arahku.

"Wae, hyung?" tanyaku saat Zhou Mi hyung sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Zhou Mi hyung.

Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Bohong! Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Kui Xian? Kau masih marah padaku?" seru Zhou Mi hyung.

Lagi-lagi ia membentakku.

"Suatu saat hyung akan tau kenapa aku menjauhi hyung" ujarku sambil beranjak pergi.

"Ah! Dan mulai hari ini kita putus, hyung" lanjutku.

Kutinggalkan Zhou Mi hyung yang termanggu mendengar pernyataanku.

* * *

><p>"Minnie!" seruku saat melihat Sungmin hyung.<p>

Semenjak pengakuan Henry, aku semakin sering bertemu Sungmin hyung dalam mimpiku. Tapi aku selalu terbangun di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Kyu!" balas Sungmin hyung.

Kupeluk tubuh namja itu dan kucium pipinya.

"Minnie, aku putus dengan Zhou Mi hyung" ujarku.

Sungmin hyung melepas pelukan kami dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Kyu, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena Henry mencintainya, hyung" jawabku lembut.

"Tapi kau juga mencintai Zhou Mi" tanya Sungmin hyung lagi.

Kuelus rambut hitamnya.

"Ne, tapi itu dulu" ujarku.

"Maksudmu apa, Kyu?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, lagi-lagi aku segera terbangun dari tidurku.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarku. Sudah sebulan aku selalu bertemu Sungmin hyung di mimpiku, tapi kenapa aku selalu terbangun di saat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa aku hanya bisa bertemu Sungmin hyung di dalam mimpiku?<p>

Kurebahkan badanku di ranjang Sungmin hyung.

"Minnie, jeongmal bogoshippo" bisikku.

CEKLEK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka. Henry masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Hyung, semua mau ke taman bermain. Hyung mau ikut tidak?" tanya Henry.

Sebulan semenjak kematian Sungmin hyung semua memang kembali seperti semula. Kami kembali disibukkan dengan acara-acara TV, show, drama, rekama, dan kesibukkan lainnya. Sebenarnya Soo Man-sshi mau mencari pengganti Sungmin hyung, namun hal itu ia urungkan karena kami semua mengancam akan berhenti total dan keluar dari SM.

"Andwae, aku tidak ikut. Bilang pada Teukie hyung, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut" ujarku pada Henry.

Kuelus kepalanya dan ia beranjak pergi dari kamarku.

"Mochi!" panggilku sebelum Henry keluar dari kamarku.

"Gunakan kesempatan ini untuk berdekatan dengan Zhou Mi hyung" pesanku.

Wajah Henry memerah dan aku terkekeh pelan. Setelah itu Henry keluar dari kamarku.

Semenjak putus denganku, Zhou Mi jarang bicara denganku. Ia semakin dekat dengan Henry. Sebenarnya aku tau kalau Zhou Mi hyung menyukai Henry sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, karena Zhou Mi hyung sering membicarakan Henry di depanku. Dulu saat mengetahui hal itu, aku sangat marah padanya. Tapi sekarang aku mulai mengerti, cinta itu bagai angin. Datang dan pergi tanpa kita sadari.

"KYU! KAMI PERGI DULU!" teriak Yesung hyung.

"NANTI KAMI BAWAKAN OLEH-OLEH!" teriak Ryeowook.

"KYU! JAGA RUMAH!" kali ini Kang-in hyung yang teriak.

"IYA!" teriakku dari dalam kamar.

Setelah itu aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup. Mereka sudah pergi.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam, tapi mereka semua belum pulang. Tak beberapa lama aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka.<p>

"KAMI PULANG!" teriak Heechul hyung.

"KYU! KEMARI!" teriak Eunhyuk hyung.

"CEPAT!" kali ini teriakan Donghae hyung.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah lunglai. Mereka semua ada di ruang tengah. Banyak kantung plastik disana. Aku duduk di sofa, di sebelah Leeteuk hyung.

"Wae?" tanyaku lemas.

Ryeowook hyung bangun dan memberiku sebuah kantung plastik yang cukup besar.

"Ini oleh-oleh dariku dan Yesung hyung" ujar Ryeowook hyung dan kembali duduk dipangkuan Yesung hyung.

"Ini dariku dan Donghae" Eunhyuk hyung memberiku kantung plastik tak kalah besar.

"Kyu, ini dari Chullie dan aku" ujar Hankyung hyung seraya memberi kantung plastik yang lebih kecil.

"Mian, Kyu. Aku dan Kang-in tidak bisa membelikanmu apa-apa. Uang kami habis untuk membayar makan" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Ini juga sudah cukup" jawabku.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, ya?" ujarku dan segera berjalan ke kamar.

* * *

><p>Kutaruh semua kantung plastik itu di lantai. Tiba-tiba Henry masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di ranjang Sungmin hyung.<p>

"Mochi?" tanyaku.

Wajah Henry terlihat bahagia.

"Hyung, aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Zhou Mi hyung" ujar Henry.

"Aku menyatakannya saat kami naik bianglala berdua. Dan tebak, apa jawaban Zhou Mi hyung?" lanjut Henry.

"Zhou Mi hyung menerima perasaanmu. Kau dan dia sudah jadian, Mochi?" tanyaku.

Henry mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Zhou Mi hyung masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di sebelah Henry.

"Kui Xian, jadi ini maksudmu?" tanya Zhou Mi hyung.

Kuanggukan kepalaku.

"Kau mencintai Mochi, hyung. Aku tau sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan aku mencintai Minnie, tapi aku terlambat menyadarinya" ujarku.

"Kui Xian, kau…" ucap Zhou Mi hyung.

"Xie xie, Kui Xian" lanjut Zhou Mi hyung.

Setelah itu Zhou Mi hyung dan Henry keluar dari kamarku. Mereka bahagia.

"Minnie, apakah kita juga bisa seperti mereka?" bisikku.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pipiku. Air mataku mengalir.

"Minnie, joengmal bogoshippo. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu" bisikku lagi.

Kubuka sebuah laci kecil yang ada di sebelah ranjangku dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil. Obat tidur. Aku duduk di ranjang Sungmin hyung dan menelan semua pil yang ada di dalamnya.

Minnie, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Jeongmal mianhae karena aku baru bisa menyusulmu sekarang. Zhou Mi hyung, semoga kau bahagia dengan Henry. Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Yesung hyung, Kang-in hyung, Shindong hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung, Siwon hyung, Kibum hyung, Ryeowook hyung, Zhou Mi hyung, Henry jeongmal mianhae. Gomawo.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang Sungmin hyung dan kupejamkan mataku. Sungmin hyung ada disana, berdiri di depanku dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku berjalan ke arah Sungmin hyung dan kupeluk tubuhnya.

"Minnie, maaf karena aku telah membuatmu menunggu" bisikku.

"Gwenchana. Sekarang aku tau penantianku tidak sia-sia. Dan kau memang mencintaiku" jawab Sungmin hyung.

Kucium pipi Sungmin hyung.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, hyung"

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Meninggalkan semuanya di belakang.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini sekuel dr FF Waiting<p>

Dulu sih judulnya I'm Here, Still Waiting... Tapi krn terlalu panjang, jd aku pendek Still Waiting doank xD

Aku harap ga ada yg bosen baca FF'ku ini meski kalian udah pernah baca :)

Dan sedikit konfirmasi bahwa saya ga bakal hiatus...

=.= Aku ga bilang kok kalo mau hiatus... =3=

FF ini ada prekuel'nya, yaitu pas Kyumin masih sama"

FF Past itu masa lalu Kyumin sebelum Kyumin meninggal, bkn masa Kyumin terlahir kembali...

Jadi, harap jgn ada yg bingung

* * *

><p>Balesan review FF Waiting :<p>

- **Han yeol rim** : Selamat tinggal di sini adalah selamat tinggal ntk selamanya... Ini sekuelnya chingu :) Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **yukiLOVESUNGMIN** : Aniyo, aku ga menyiksa Minnie kok... Hanya kebetulan aja, chingu. Ga ada maksud buat menyiksa Minnie kok... Ani ani... Aku ga hiatus kok... Itu kan dulu, sekarang udah lumayan aktif lg :) Gomawo atas reviewnya dan udah suka sama FF'ku

- **shflydictator** : FF Gone aku update minggu depan, soalnya minggu ini aku ngetik FF yg lain... Mianhae... Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **shflydictator** : Kyu pasti nyesel kok chingu, tenang aja ;) Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **Leeyasmin** : Ini sekuelnya chingu. Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **Baby Pumpkin** : Ani... Jgn benci sama Kyu, ini coman FF =.= Nanti aku yg disalahin sama SparKyu... Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **Meong** : Ne, seperti yg udah aku bilang kalo aku akan republish -menpublish ulang- semua FF yg pernah aku publish di sini tp blom aku tamatin... Aniyo, emank bener kok alurnya kayak gt xD Chingu udah lama di FFn yah? Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **Someone** : =.= Chingu, nanti dimusuhin sama Honey + SparKyu lowh... Aku ga tanggung jawab. FF Kyumin Happy-end yah? Nanti deh aku pikirin lg :D Tunggu aku dpt ide yah, chingu... :) Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **Dina LuvKyumin** : khekekeke... udah aku publish kok chingu ;) Ne, nanti FF Pastnya jg bakal aku publish lg di sini, tunggu tgl mainnya aja :D Semoga chingu ga bosen baca FF'ku... Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **jojojooo** : Ini sekuelnya chingu... Tp ga tau apakah Kyu tersiksa =.= Gomawo atas reviewnya

* * *

><p>Gomawo krn mau baca + review FF'ku<p>

Mungkin kalian bosen baca FF'ku, mianhae...

Mian krn bikin chingudeul bingung krn tiba" blog'ku ga bisa dibuka, aku ganti alamat blog

Ntk FF Gone, minggu depan akan aku publish

Mungkin itu chap terakhir dan aku bakal bikin sekuel... Jdi tunggu tgl mainnya aja xD

Sampai jumpa di FF Past!

Adakah yg bersedia me-review FF ini?


End file.
